In order to permit add-ons to computer processor units (CPUs), housing assemblies have been provided that include a variety of optical transceivers with proper connections to complementary connections within such CPUs. The optical transmit portion of an optical transceiver typically contains very delicate photodiodes and/or similar optical provisions and, in turn, couples to a driver board within the target CPU. The housing assembly protects such delicate components from damaging contact and/or environmental conditions. Optical transceivers are packaged in housing assemblies that are configured in a number of standard forms. Standard forms, such as industry standards X2, XFP, or XENPAK housings, provide standardized dimensions and input/output layouts that allow devices from different manufacturers to be used interchangeably within various CPUs.
The delicate nature of such connections, as well as the important tasks involved of transferring large amounts of information quickly and reliably has required that such housing assemblies include means for effective introduction within a target CPU, as well as correct placement for proper connections between the transceiver and the internal CPU component. Generally, such housing assemblies are oblong in shape with two short ends, one for introduction within the CPU and including the connection means (the site for information transfer, in essence from the transceiver to the CPU). The second short end will, upon introduction and connection within such CPU, will remain external to the CPU and will include a securing mechanism (such as one or more screws) to temporarily though securely attach the housing assembly to the CPU. The housing assemblies thus also include two long ends opposite one another that guard the internal portions of the transceiver from contact with the internal portions of the CPU, and are generally shaped to be complementary to notches or indentations within the CPU as well. These long ends thus are generally shaped with extensions from the sides of the transceiver. Examples of such housing assemblies of this shape and configuration are provided within U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,653 to Mason.
Such previously provided housing assemblies include a number of means for securing such assemblies within a receptacle of the target CPU (such as on a driver board connection). Primarily, there has been used indentations or bumps within the peripheries of the long ends of such assemblies that are themselves complementary to notches or extensions within the internal portions of the CPU receptacle. Similarly flexible springs were introduced into the XENPAK form factor to bias the housing in one direction and to provide a grounding connection between the transceiver housing and the CPU main circuit board. However, it has been realized now that current configurations actually create suspect connections due to potentially uneven introduction of the housing assembly within the CPU receptacle (as at a skewed angle or pitch) or potentially through damage to the transceiver components (due to jarring movements during introduction with such indentations and/or bumps). Many current designs use additional fasteners and multiple piece parts to create these flexible springs. This adds complexity and cost to the current housing designs. In any event, it was discovered that a different manner of permitting smooth, reliable, and even introduction of a housing assembly within a target CPU receptacle was necessary to overcome these shortcomings in the prior housing assembly designs.